


[Podfic] Epithalamium

by greedy_dancer



Category: The Eagle of the Ninth - Rosemary Sutcliff
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Multi, OT3, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24021508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: Sineala's story, read aloud. 5 minutes.They wait until June to marry.
Relationships: Marcus Flavius Aquila/Cottia/Esca Mac Cunoval
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Epithalamium

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Epithalamium](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120442) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 



  
cover art by: [growlery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery)

Length: 0:05:06  
Links: [MP3](https://bit.ly/3dqrZDf) (click to stream, right-click to save) | [Podbook](https://bit.ly/3djDU5E)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the author for having Blanket Permission to podfic, and to Paraka for providing hosting as always. 
> 
> If you listened, I'd love to hear from you!
> 
> You can find me [Tumblr](http://greedydancer.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/greedydancer)! :)
> 
> This was created as part of the VoiceTeam challenge: other versions of the same story can be found in [my team's collection!](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/VoiceTeam_Green_2020)


End file.
